1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus, a display processing system, and a display processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a receiver of an Internet protocol television (IPTV) is equipped with a function of displaying a content list on a screen so that a user can select a content while viewing another content. The content list is, for example, an electronic content guide (ECG) and includes titles of contents put together on a screen. Generally, in the content list, contents are displayed at a maximum. Therefore, when the user tries to display the content list while watching a program, reproduction of the program is temporarily stopped and the content list is displayed, and according to a selection by the user, another program is displayed in many cases.
Further, the receiver of the IPTV is equipped with a function of displaying a recommended content list based on a user's viewing history on the screen.
In a case where the recommended content list or a list including a large amount of information is displayed, the recommended content list or the list including the large amount of information is overlapped with the screen that is being watched, or the screen is scaled down (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-41668, paragraphs [0019], [0020], and FIGS. 2 and 3).